An AFTERNOON DELIGHT
by Elpis of Hope
Summary: Life on the road can be tough and finding the time to spend together can be a daunting task. This story or maybe series is dedicated to Marielina. Happy Birthday!
1. Chapter 1

_**This Story is dedicated to Marielina. It s my birthday gift to you. Here is the first chapter my friend!**_

_**An Afternoon Delight**_

_**Mieza – Summer of 340 BC**_

The young prince rolled onto his stomach over the coarse woolen blanket. The under layer of the thick grass beneath him embraced his tired limbs. He laid his head down feeling somewhat dazed from his recent exertions. Alexander took a deep breath as he crossed his arms before him to rest his head. A welcomed mild breeze invoked another small sigh of relief as it both cooled and dried out his drenched and tired body. The young prince stared aimlessly out towards the gentle rolling field and green pasture absorbing in the natural beauty of the region. He took in one more sigh and closed his eyes relishing in the moment, a rare opportunity to simply relax and unwind. As he was about to doze off to sleep, the touch of hot skin against his own soaked body roused his attention. He raised his head and slowly moved himself up with one elbow to look up at the man beside him. Hephaestion laid facing skyward with his chest heaving and breathe coming fast as he too tried to recover into some calm and rhythmic breathing. Alexander gazed silently as the hot sun dried the rolling pearls of water caught in the hard crevasses of Hephaestion sculpted chest. The Prince smiled in admiration at the tone and well defined body of his friend resting out before him. Hephaestion was perfection in all sense of the word.

Alexander could not help but enjoy every facet of his friend's body, from the sculpted forearms, to the hard thighs, to the broad shoulders and the golden tan that covered the whole form like gold. The rays of the sun exaggerated Hephaestion's physical attributes, only making the Prince appreciate what was his alone to take pleasure in. Alexander said nothing as he continued on feasting his eyes on his friend. There was no question Hephaestion had truly grown from a small scrawny boy into a strong and determined man. Each day Alexander sent a prayer of gratitude to Olympia for leading Hephaestion into his life five summers ago. Although it was not until their time spent in Mieza did the two youth become close, it was during these past three years did the young Amyntor prove to be a true and loyal friend, confident and eventually lover. Alexander trusted Hephaestion completely and knew that no matter what the future held, he would be able to survive all that he faced so long as his one true friend remained at his side. The Prince loved Hephaestion like no other and he longed to tell him of this fact. He wanted to express his feelings and ensure his friend that their relationship went beyond the fleeting love of a common friendship. Alexander wanted to offer a love that was deeper and more profound befitting that of a lover, a soul mate. Yet, he held back all that he wanted to say, fearful that he would appear like some love struck adolescent. But time was of the essence for they would be leaving for Pella in the morning. Their instructions at Mieza had come to an end. Once back at the Capital, their young lives would be thrown into the whirlwind of court politics and of his mother. Most importantly, the young Prince's time would be filled with his new role as regent in his father's absence. Alexander would finally have his chance to prove his place as a worthy heir, as a true son of a Macedonian King. Both men understood their lives would be busy and perhaps become more complicated. It was anticipated that they would have less "private moments" to share between them once they left Mieza. He let out another deep breath sorrowfully reminded of the changes that laid before him, and for Hephaestion. Alexander was determined to never lose sight of his love for friend; he would never allow himself to forget. Finding confidence, Alexander resolved he would tell Hephaestion now. Before he was able to gain any strength to say that what was on his mind, the Prince was pulled out of his thoughts by an acorn thrown to his head.

"Do you think you can stop musing long enough to pass me the bag of water?" tenderly spoke Hephaestion, as he turned to meet Alexander's gaze with his eyes in flood with laughter, "Unless of course you had seen it as your right to consume it all."

Alexander felt a small smile tug on his face as he reached out from behind him and tossed the bag towards his friend, "What's mine is yours and yours is mine"

"Only if there is anything left to share. With you one would be wise to be careful what they put out, especially when it comes to a bag filled with wine."

"You would deny me?" leaned in the Prince as he placed a small kiss on the top of Hephaestion's shoulder, "Say no to me?"

"Never!" blushed Hephaestion with conviction in his eyes, "For you, I would give my life."

"As would I" quickly responded the Prince, as he placed another kiss on his friend's shoulder, "Care to go another round?"

"Let us wait a moment." Suggested the young Amyntor "Had you not been so rough early on, I may have had the added strength. My back is still aching."

"Your back? It was your decision to take me from behind. My knees are still scrapped to the bones!"

"Ha! One would think after all this time, you would learn that it is not wise to come at me so quickly. You must learn to pace yourself. You will find yourself better enjoying the moment."

"Ahhhh! You see yourself better to take me when we….."

"Alexander…. Hephaestion!" boomed a voice from above the hillside, "Alexander!"

The Prince quickly sat up in a state of agitation as he searched out the man shouting out from the distance, "Hades Balls… it is Ptolemy and Philotas!"

"Well it would be expected that our moment alone would not last." replied Hephaestion in a low and gentle groan. His disappointment was obvious as he also sat up, "Ah ... I guess we should head back and prepare for our journey home!" He then reached out for his discarded chiton and stood to his feet. He extended out his hand to Alexander, "I would expect your father's guards have arrived as well."

The Prince accepts Hephaestion's offer and was pulled up quickly off the ground. They quickly throw on their chitons and gathered their sword and belt. The young Amyntor looked across at his friend with a melancholy expression, "You know that things will change once we return to Pella, Alexander. These moments alone…us… together will be but distant memories." The Prince stood speechless pondering over his friend's words. Having received no response from his friend, Hephaestion accepted the silence as confirmation. Defeated, he slowly turned away to conceal his heartache. But before Hephaestion was able to walk away, Alexander grabbed for his arm, "Promise me that no matter what shall happen in our lives that we will always find time to be together." The Prince demanded. His color was high and his eyes were wide with desperation. He yanked his friend close to embrace him, "You are everything to me Phai, and never do I wish to lose sight of this fact. To lose you is to lose myself!"

"I will always be there Alexander, no matter what fate lies ahead of us." Hephaestion hastened to say unable suddenly to contain himself, "You will always find me by your side."

"Phai… I love you!"

The young Amyntor turned with a look of shock. He had held the same feelings but felt ironically alone in these thoughts. For months he had suppressed his desire to openly speak out his feelings, especially with their return to Pella so imminent. Hephaestion was stunned, but quickly recovered to joyfully lean forward, "As do I Alexander. I always have!"

"Then promise me Phai" desperately exclaimed the Prince as the voices of his companions drew closer to them, "Promise me that we will always set aside time for us... for these small Afternoon Delights!

Hephaestion was unable to stop the chuckle that escaped from him. "Delights you say!" laughter growing louder "Well then by all the gods Alexander, I promise to never forget about our mid-day pleasures!"

"Good! It is settled!' quietly laughed the Prince in relief. "We shall never forget this promise!"

"Hephaestion! Alexander!" called out the voices again, "Alexander!"

"Come Phai!" directed the Prince, "To our future!"

0000000000

_**Six years later, 334 BC – Asia Minor**_

"Alexander!"

The young King stared out pensively through the rolled up wall of his tent. He looked wishfully into the morning sky. Alexander took another sip of his hot drink lost in thought as he gazed at the mountainside. The King stood leaning on a tent pole focused on the thick white fog that hovered over the tall trees of the ridge like an old man's beard. The aroma from the multitude of smokestacks steaming from the various cook pots ribbons its way through the campsite. The tranquil silence of the army was disturbed by the liveliness of the men stirring out of their slumber. A new day was to begin, but for Alexander it was another day without his Hephaestion. The King was tired and cold with a hunger in his soul. His mind was somewhere else and distracted from the council he was expected to engage in. He was currently dominated with a sense of loneliness, of isolation since Hephaestion's departure, less than five nights ago. Though never truly alone, with pages, servants and commanders hovering over him, the King could not set aside his need for real companionship, of friendship. He missed his boon companion, his lover. Silently he cursed his friend for volunteering to be sent out on the latest reconnaissance. Hephaestion once more insisted on leading a small group to inspect the nearby mountain for local hostiles. Would his friend ever cease to prove his worth, his value to the army? Had not their display at Troy confirm his place with the King? "Stubborn ass!" mumbled the Alexander as he looked once more across the fog covered mountain and reflected upon the last day spent in Mieza with Hephaestion, and the promise they had made.

"Alexander" again called out a deep and rough voice from behind him, "Sire!"

"I am aware of your request, Philotas!" responded the King, as he turned to look intently at the head commander of his royal guards, "I have already been apprised by your father of the band of rebels up in the mountains. I agree with you. Gather whomever you wish to lead the party to reinforce our men up towards the mountain tops."

"Thank you sire! And what of my proposals for the new recruits?" continued the young commander, his pompous and arrogance apparent in both his demeanor and tone, "Will you allow me to train these young men as I deem fit as well?"

"You will train them for the tasks _I_ deem necessary for the success of this campaign" warned the King in a controlled but sharp voice, "I do not wish to see them overextended and beaten to the ground within their first few days with us. Allot the new men time to become acclimated. We have time."

"Sire allow me to start with those who have been with us a month. Surely they have…"

"Very well Philotas take a small squadron!" conceded the King under a calm voice, his patience growing thin, "Do not waste time!"

The young son of Parmenion stepped back with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. He took his place with the other generals as another member of the King's court moved up to be acknowledged. Alexander shuddered in misery as Eumenes walked up with a bundle of scrolls under his arm.

"Sire!" quickly began the short stubby secretary, "I wish to go over the details of the costs incurred by our recent endeavors." The whole room moaned in anguish. Alexander simply nodded his consent, knowing full well he would not be able to stop his secretary from reporting his long and tedious summarization of what had been spent, and where and by whom. The King slowly walked over to his couch and tried to appear interested as he listened to Eumenes' long drawn out calculations and line item totals. Once more the old goat was restating his arguments for additional resources to sustain the campaign. Alexander carried his façade of concern as he looked into his bowl stirring its contents. He sat fidgeting halfway listening to his secretary reintroduce his show of evidence towards his misgivings regarding their trek across the Greek coastline.

Having lost interest in the presentation, Alexander again stared out through the open flaps as he watched his army hustle into life. The King breathed out a sigh of agitation. He was tired of justifying his plans for moving inland. For the past weeks, the young King had heard all the arguments and complaints of his wish to seek revenge against the Persians. Nevertheless, Alexander remained resolute and obstinate on his quest. His destiny for greatness was set, irregardless of those who did not believe in him. His patience was at an end with the berated questions from his commanders and in particular his secretary. Alexander was determined to match and out do his ancestral lineage. He returned his center of attention towards those present in the room. He glanced over the leaders of his army, his closest companions and the most experienced of his commanders. He took note of the mixed expressions that greeted him. He looked out at the old guards of his father's army grumbling under their breath. Alexander glared at Parmenion, Cleitus, Polyperchon, and Philotas who conversed quietly among themselves. These men of King Philip saw Alexander as young and restless, having gone beyond the original intention for crossing the Hellespont. On the other side, stood his old childhood friends: Ptolemy, Laomedon, Erigyius, Harpalus and Nearchus. These men all shared the same zest for adventure and ambition that mirrored his own. They were his personal guards, who would follow him without question and were wholeheartedly dedicated. But Alexander was not naïve. He felt the pressure of the importance of victory for each battle he encountered. Like all soldiers, even his comrades had their limits. They would obey and concede to him so long as they gained the power and wealth expected from this campaign. Each of his comrades and perhaps even the old guards would remain loyal until their faith in their King ended. Alexander was no fool. He was fully aware of his men's preconceived notions and expectations for their own personal glories and triumphs. He was conscious that the only man who would remain by his side until death; the one man would never falter in his love and faith was Hephaestion. It was with this person did Alexander love above all others. Never would the great King be able to survive or pursue his future without Hephaestion at his side.

"Sire!" called out the old secretary as he once more tried to regain his King's attention, "About your treasury?"

"Of course…" responded Alexander as he reined his thoughts together over Eumenes' question. The King glanced over the faces of disinterested expressions of those in the room. He could already see his men were tired of the secretary's rhetorical diarrhea. Alexander thought it best to cut Eumenes soon before the whole room died of boredom. Having previously discussed this issue with his secretary, the King knew his answer, but before he was able to respond, the trampling huffs of horses echoed in the air as men could be heard scrambling to greet the men. "Scouts!" yelled out a voice, "Riders from the Northern entrance" Alexander became preoccupied as his curiosity took hold of him. He leaned forward to the edge of his couch to gain a better view through the opened flaps. He swung his attention towards the direction of the incoming riders. He was anxious to determine the scouts' leader. Then with great pleasure, he had his confirmation, "Captain Amyntor!" called out a voice, "It is good to have you back!" The King's attention perked up as he took immediate sight of his friend who had walked into his peripheral view.

000000

"It is good to be back Evando!" responded a tired voice over the commotion of men. The young captain dismounted his charger and passed the rein to the page. "Make sure my horse is well fed and given time to rest. It has been a long couple of days."

"Of course Captain Amyntor, as you wish!"

"Tell me Evando!" discreetly walked up the young captain to quietly asked, "Have you seen the King?"

The young page said nothing as he shifted his eyes towards the large open wall of the King's pavilion. Hephaestion looked up to instantly see his lover staring directly at him. The King's eyes were the only features of his face that betrayed the fact that he was no longer interested in the conversations taking place in his tent. Hephaestion bowed his head to shield his grin as he once again stared up at Alexander to nod his head to the side, towards the direction of his own tent. The King smiled wide as he raised his empty bowl to his lips and offered a quick nod to communicate his understanding.

"It would seem the morning council will be cut short" came a voice from behind the young captain, then a hard slap on the shoulder, "I would presume our King would prefer a _private_ council with you."

"Perdiccas, indeed you must be tired from our long ride" replied Hephaestion as he crooned his head to his right, "Your eyes deceive you."

"Even a blind man could see the love Alexander holds for you" swiftly countered the blond haired, sunburned captain, "Five days apart can starve any man; King, or not. Just remember my friend, you are on duty tonight!"

"Perhaps he will find himself reassigned as a personal guard for the King tonight." teased another voice, "Who better to protect our King's _treasures_ than his most trusted Captain."

"Do you not mean to safeguard his scepter, Seleucus?" laughed out Perdiccas as he tugged Hephaestion, "It has been said that you do rule Alexander with your thighs."

"Such crafty words from a tiny man!" gruff out Hephaestion as he playfully shoved his comrades away, "I have seen your treasure trove Perdiccas, and wonder with the others as to whether you are a man or a eunuch!"

The young blond captain snarled in a mocking rage as he reached out to rumple his friend's hair, "Should you ever grow tired of your childhood lover, come find me and I will make you my personal hetaera!"

"Ahh! Perdiccas you dream foolishly. Hephaestion here is far beyond your reach, to good for your meager stature. Of course you could try to put forward your offer to the King." retorted Seleucus through a small chuckle. He then pointed into the direction of the grand pavilion, "It would appear the King's meeting is over." The young captains watched as men quickly trickled out of Alexander's tent with great fanfare.

000000000

Hephaestion's unexpected early return to the camp had made Alexander anxious. Unable to take any more of Eumenes' argument over numbers and tabulations, the King sought a way to end the talk of nonsense that had given him a severe headache. He pushed himself off his couch and to the surprise of all those present, he approached the secretary, "Come Eumenes, have more faith. I am certain the spoils from _Granicus_ will sustain us for some time." offered the King through a cheerful grin, "If not, then we will need to find some new city to conquer, unless of course you are willing to offer this campaign a personal loan?" The room was brought out of its coma and reacted in small snickers and jabs. Alexander glanced nonchalantly at Hephaestion talking to Ptolemy and Perdiccas, keeping an eye as to his location. The King was eager for a conclusion of the morning council in order that he may spend some time with his lover. He held hopes for an long overdue afternoon with his friend.

"Eumenes, why not leave your reports with me and I will review them later." Suggested Alexander as he threw an arm around his secretary, "We will meet later to go over your concerns."

"But sire, your army grows each day with every new batch of recruits who enlist." Uttered the scruffy old man discontentedly, pleading for attention, "I foresee that we will exhaust all our….."

"As I have said Eumenes, I will review your reports" cut Alexander his impatience apparent, "Now as there are no other businesses to attend to this morning, I say let us end this meeting and move on to other matters."

With the King's announcement, the others quickly disperse the room, restless for real activities and duties. Alexander again searched out for his friend through the open wall of his tent. He gave small talk to his departing comrades as he casually made his way out the pavilion, when he was stopped by Nearchus and Parmenion.

"Sire!" called out the Cretan general, "I have ordered the servants to fetch your horse."

"What?" exclaimed Alexander confused by Nearchus statement, "My horse?" He raised a brow as he look sternly at his general for further clarification.

"The Athenians, Sire" responded his second in command, and the oldest general in the army, "You had requested for commanders of your naval ships to gather at the main dock house."

"Of course Parmenion, but …" stated Alexander as he followed Hephaestion with his eyes, talking to Perdiccas, "I am sure this matter could wait."

"I am afraid this is not possible, Alexander. If you wish to disband your naval fleet before we reach Tyre, we must see to organizing this now." explained Nearchus, "Now that we have secured most of the towns along the coast line, the waters are calm. The best time to release the navy would be within the next few days".

"Ah of course" regretfully responded the King as he looked up to see Philotas talking to Hephaestion and the others, "The Navy will have little use for us once we move inland."

"I look forward to ridding the Athenians" smirked Parmenion, "I do not trust them and we would do better to send them home."

"Just the same, they have been useful in us gaining control of the seaports" quickly offered the Cretan General, "It's important for us to maintain our hold on these cities"

"I agree" replied the King, "That is why I will leave you behind Nearchus, as my trusted Satrap of _Lycia_ and _Pamphylia_."

"Me Sire…." Replied the young general with a surprised look, "I am honored, but I would rather be with you and the others as the army moves….."

"You will do more for me here to guard my back." smiled Alexander as he held both arms of his old friend to press his point, "Should the time come and I need to recall you, I will know where to find you."

"As you wish Sire!" sadly accepted the young general as he bowed his head in slight gratitude, "Shall we go then?"

"Give me a moment." stated Alexander as he watched Philotas talk intently to Hephaestion who in turn look the less bit pleased, "Wait for me here."

00000000000

"Hephaestion!' called out the Philotas, "Ah good… you are here!"

"General!" saluted Hephaestion along side his two fellow comrades, "We just returned!"

"Excellent! Now my Captains, I think it is time you introduce yourselves to the new recruits?"

"Now, we have yet to put our kits down and settle…." groaned Seleucus his annoyance apparent in his tune and clinched fists, "Our horses are still panting from our ride."

"Captain Seleucus, son of General Antiochus, how long have you served under my command?" snapped the arrogant general, "Perhaps you grow tired of riding with the companions. Should I relieve you of the burden?" He stepped up to hold his subordinate's gaze, "There are many here who would seek your position…"

"Allow us a moment to set our packs down before we set out to train the recruits" interjected Hephaestion, as he placed a hand to Seleucus foreman to hold him in place, "We are more than capable, General!"

"I want you to drill them with their swords on horseback, then work on their skills with the javelin" commanded Parmenion's oldest son as he moved back to gain a better view of the three men, "The King has requested the new recruits be trained with the new maneuvers that I…."

"You mean the maneuvers I created!" came another voice from outside the encircled men, "General Philotas, you are not working these men to hard are you?"

"Sire!" bowed all three men, "My King."

"These men have only just returned, General Philotas," stated Alexander throwing a look of warning at the leader of his Royal Companions, "Surely there are others who…"

"My King!" interjected Hephaestion, "We are more than able to train the men. We ask only that we be given a moment to settle our kits and perhaps have a drink."

"A few training exercises would do me good Sire" offered Seleucus, suddenly renewed with energy, "After five days on horseback, I look forward to having my feet firmly on the ground."

The King studied the men before him. He looked at Hephaestion who remained motionless but stared directly at him as if to convey a secret message. Hephaestion gave a subtle short shake of his head pleading Alexander to not interfere. He was not to be given any special treatments or concessions. The young captain wished to be regarded like any other man in the army. Hephaestion was determined to be judged by his actions and to be promoted by merit only.

"As you say Sire" threw in Philotas, "You did grant me full authority to train the new recruits as I deemed fit and I …"

"Very Well" coldly cut Alexander his patience growing thin with his General, "I will hold you responsible for each man under your charge Philotas. They best prove their worth if you intend to place upon them this much attention!" He then turned to his lover, "Captain Amyntor, a word please!"

Reluctantly, Hephaestion stepped away with the King feeling the grins and prying eyes of those around him, "My King!" bowed Hephaestion as he stared up under his dangling stream of hair, "I had…."

"Phai!" softly whispered Alexander trying to appear inconspicuous to those watching. He kept his eyes a strayed, refusing to look straight on at his lover, fearful that his own emotions and desires would dictate his conduct. "Phai, I have missed you!"

"As have I!" quickly responded Hephaestion as he smiled slowly and serenely, "I had hoped we would be able to indulge in a …"

"An Afternoon delight!" nervously responded Alexander as he reached out to clasp his friend's forearm, drawing up the piercing blue eyes of his lover, "The large Oak trees near the river."

"Yes, the small river we discovered on our last ride out."

"After your training sessions" whispered the King with hope in his voice as he rubbed his index finger along his friend's arm, "We can meet then?"

"I look forward to it!" replied Hephaestion as he placed a hand over Alexander, "Just the two of us, alone!" The men exchanged a mischievous smile. For a brief moment they were young boys of Mieza scheming out their next rendezvous. Lost to their own world, they had not notice the sudden appearance of Parmenion and Nearchus. Regretfully, the two men quickly drew apart. Hephaestion moved away to the background as the King was led by the other generals towards the awaiting horses. The young captain sighed disappointedly as he swung his kit over his shoulder to head towards his tent. Having taken a few steps forward, his attention was diverted towards a loud whistle blowing in the air. Hephaestion half grinned as he came to recognize the vibrated high pitch sound. He turned in time to see Alexander rein his horse to him, "Do not forget Captain of our meeting later." Called out the King, "I want a full report of your findings."

"Of course Sire" blushed the Hephaestion, "As you wish!"

The boisterous wave of laughter was heard as the Captain's comrades and men walked up to join him. "Indeed you are loved by our King" teased Seleucus as he came in to whisper into his friend's ear, "I am certain he only wishes to welcome you back, _properly_!"

Hephaestion cheerily drove his friend aside as he carried his pack to his tent. "Come Seleucus, we cannot keep the new recruits waiting!"

"Ahhh… They are nothing but young bucks. Most are still wet behind the ears from weaning off their mother's milk. As always, they will know nothing of fighting or of staying atop their horse during a battle."

"You can serve as my example of a success story" laughed out Hephaestion, "Prove to them that even the most clumsily and challenged can become a worthy soldier!"

"If a guinea pig is what you need, then perhaps you should have Perdiccas accompany you!" joked the red haired captain, "He is far better at making an ass of himself."

00000000000

_Later that Morning,_

His body ached with every muscle and joint in his arms, down through his chest into his legs. He was sore to the very core of his mortal existence. Now within the confine and privacy of his own tent, the young captain allowed himself to be taken over by the throbbing pain radiating through him. Barely able to muster the energy to remove his own cuirass, Hephaestion flung it crumbled up onto a nearby stool. He scrambled momentarily with the knot of his belt until it became unfastened and tossed it atop his armor. He allowed his chiton to drape over him like a large tunic then quickly kicked off his dirt covered sandals. Finally alone and out of the watchful eye of his commander, Philotas, Hephaestion collapsed onto his small cot. The training drills with the recruits, compounded with the past five days of hard riding, were finally taking its toll on his body. Hephaestion stretched out on the hard bed with a sigh of relief. He welcomed the thin mattress over the firm ground he had slept on during the previous nights in the mountainside.

Hephaestion closed his eyes to take in some much needed rest. Able to block out the noise of the camp, the young captain exhaled waiting for Hypnos to take his hold. He would need to rest if he is to endure his meeting with the King. A moment of solicitude filled the room, until it was interrupted by the ruffled noise of the tent flaps opened up, followed by careful footsteps. With his arm folded over his eyes, Hephaestion knew well enough by the gait of the visitor's steps it was not the King.

"State your business!" mumbled Hephaestion as he slowly pulled the dagger out from under his pillow to place it upon his chest. The young captain took effort to make his weapon visible, to convey a clear message that he wished to be left alone. "I am in no mood for trivial matters!"

"Sir!" replied a timid and hesitant voice, "I was sent here by the King." With the mention of his lover, Hephaestion removed his arm from his tired face to turn into the direction of the young page. He glanced over the boy to quickly take note of the large tray of wine and a linen covered plate. "Sir, I have been instructed by the King to bring this meal and a massage to you." The boy extended out his hand to reveal a small scroll.

The young captain swung his legs over the bed and motioned for the scroll, as he struggled to mask his headache and muscle soreness. "Thank you Evando!" breathed out Hephaestion failing miserably to conceal his exhaustion. "Please place the tray there!" pointing towards his desk, "Do you know where our royal leader is now?"

"He remains with the commanders of his navy out near the docks" bowed the boy sensing the unusual harsh demeanor of the young captain. Hephaestion was a favorite among the pages for his patience and good humor. But today, it would appear the captain had been pushed over his edge. The man before him was a pale reflection of the usually jovial and handsome soldier. Hephaestion appeared exhausted and wrung out from the morning drills. Evando cleared his head to raise his eyes to find the Captain staring annoyingly at him. The page stammered forward, "He sent word to have his own meal brought to you" continued the page, "Along with this written message."

"I see" replied Hephaestion as he began to unroll the message, "Forgive my earlier greetings Evando, it has been a long morning!" Before reading the contents of the message, he waved at the youth, "You may go!" he instructed, "Please do inform me at once when the King returns!"

"Yes" bowed the young page, as he made his way out of the tent, "As you request"

Hephaestion waited for Evando to exit his tent before opening the scroll. Quickly, he read its contents and immediately his mood improved. Hastily written in Alexander's own hand, it stated, "_Be still my heart; thou hast known worse than this…_I know you Phai, striving _Always to be best, and to be distinguished above the rest. _Rest and eat! This is not a request!"

The captain smiled at the small note as he came to recognize the passages from the _Iliad_. Alexander, all too familiar with Philotas' harsh treatment, had sought to raise Hephaestion's morale and confidence. He smiled at the passages, familiar with their meanings. The verses had been the same lines used by Hephaestion on Alexander many years ago. As young boys, the captain had employed these same passages on the then young prince to lift his self confidence. These words had been effective in soothing Alexander especially after enduring the harsh criticism and public disapproval of his father, King Philip. But now as men, words were the most the young captain would allow his lover to use to inspire and motivate his own spirit. Alexander had long ago understood the limitation of his influence as King. He would not interfere, under any circumstance, with Hephaestion's assigned duties in the royal companions. Alexander would grant no favors or allot any special treatments. But of course there were small exceptions, such as a hearty meal from the King's table.

The captain looked across at the tray set upon his desk. The delicious aroma of spices filled the air as Hephaestion came to recognize the smell of roasted poultry. Feeling his own hunger pain rumble within him, Hephaestion sat aside his reservations with partaking in the King's own meal and pushed himself up off his cot towards the tray. He lifted the white linen cloth over the dish and was pleased to find a large succulent lemon herb chicken laid out before him, garnished with small apples. Unable to contain his excitement, he quickly pulled up a chair and dove into the meal relishing in the tasty bird. Having taken only a few bites, the Captain's feast was interrupted as the flaps of his tent were again pushed open.

"Hah! I see your favors with the King has granted you a better meal then most generals" scornfully called out a voice from the entrance way, "Why hide your shame in the confines of your tent?"

Hephaestion made no effort to acknowledge, more less salute Philotas as he reached out to pour some wine into a bowl, "I hardly see the act of eating as shameful!" countered the Captain, "Do you not have other, more important affairs to tend to, then to pester a hungry man."

The overconfident general walked up to the desk to look down at Hephaestion's meal, "Roasted chicken and imported wine!" observed Philotas. He then picked up the scroll to read its contents, "Ah of course, you are his Patroclus. Even now Alexander sleeps with the tales of Troy under his pillow." The General picked up a piece of bread, "Indeed as the King's consort, you are richly rewarded for your services."

"Do not fool yourself Philotas! You have gained more favors as Parmenion's son. There are obvious benefits with your relations to the King's second-in-command!" curtly replied Hephaestion suddenly a loss in his appetite. "Your household alone is by far larger and more opulent than the King's." He glared at the heavy fur coat of the general over a well made new chiton, "You live a luxurious lifestyle as the commander of the royal companions. Still, you humble me with your petty jealousy, espcially now over my meager meal."

"You seem to have forgotten who is the General among us!" snarled Philotas, "Your commander! Perhaps you see your bed skills working on the King, but I am different!"

"Truly Philotas, you are no Alexander! You know nothing of being a true leader!" Reached out Hephaestion to stop the General from indulging any further into his meal, "Our King is both generous and compassionate with his men. I am neither the first nor the last among his troops to share in his table."

"Of course Hephaestion, you too are Alexander." snide Philotas as he straightened himself up before the captain, "Yet you are nothing more than a captain under my command; thus far you have not proven your worthy as a soldier!"

"Far better for me to struggle and gain my status through merit then through the shadowing successes of my father." gnarled Hephaestion as the pushed the chair out to stand up and face Philotas, "It is well known that with your father's support and execution of Attalus were you promoted. Have you ever wondered if the only reason your father requested you be made a general was to monitor your continued incompetence and irrationality. Have you forgotten your debacle at _Grancius?_"

Both men stood face to face locked in a fury of rage. They held their fists balled up waiting for the other to make their move. Then without notice, the tent flaps are thrust open as Perdiccas and Coenus stepped in startled by the display before them. The presence of the others quickly encouraged the two men to resign their dispute. The General and his captain relaxed the tension in their bodies to step away from one another.

"Sir, your men are outside!" announced Perdiccas as he stared at both men, "They await your orders!"

"Good! Have them wait for Captain Amyntor!" Ordered the sagged faced General, "I have decided he will lead the squadron to the mountainside to reinforce our troops there!"

"Sir! Half the men are new recruits!" interjected Coenus, baffled with the General's sudden change in decision, "Rebel forces have been reported in the area… and I had thought we were riding them out to the coast."

"I am certain the Captain here will be able to prove his _merit_ through his exemplar leadership skills!" barked Philotas as he glared sternly at Hephaestion, "He is only being sent to support the men until Cleitus returns from the coastline. I am certain the Captain will be able to handle such a simple task!"

"But these men are new and untrained!" warned Perdiccas, "Perhaps we should send members of Crateus' troops to…"

"Do you question my orders Perdiccas?" snapped out Philotas his brows furrowed up as he glared at other Captain, "Perhaps a few days in the stockade will remind you of your place!"

"There is no need! I will go!" announced Hephaestion in a harsh tone of detestation, "Give me a moment to gather my kit!"

"While we wait for Captain Amyntor, why don't you go and gather your own gear, Coenus. It might be best to send someone more experienced and talented to accompany him."

"With your approval, I too would like to join them" stated Perdiccas as he humbly stepped up, "Having trained with these new recruits for most of the morning with Hephaestion, I may be of use in controlling them."

"Of course the boys of Mieza stick together" softly laughed the General, "Go then but do so quickly!" Philotas waved to dismiss the men. He then looked across to Hephaestion, and then reached out for the decanter of wine and without any further recognition towards his men, he exited the tent.

"Forget him!" stated Hephaestion in complete disapproval of Philotas' irrational decision, "We have our orders!"

00000000000

_Later_,

Alexander pushed ahead of the riders as the tent tops of his army came into view over the horizon. He kicked his black stallion once more as he rode faster towards his pavilion. Yet another meeting had gone longer than anticipated and once more the King had been held back from his intended plans with Hephaestion. He was enthusiastic for his union with his friend and cared not that he was causing his guards to struggle to keep pace with him. The King turned to the noise of horses riding hard towards the Southern mountainside. "Ah Philotas and his squadron" thought Alexander, "Good now Hephaestion will be free from the torments of his commander". He groaned a small chuckle at the prospects of his afternoon with his friend. Alexander pressed on as he gave no further regard to the troops departing the camp.

As Alexander entered into the perimeter of the camp, his presence created a wave of euphoria among the men, who had come to recognize their King. The love and adore for their leader was apparent as an unexpected cheer and gala welcomed him. It would seem, word had spread over his army that the Athenians were being sent home. The Macedonians had no need for the unruly allies. Alexander waved proudly to his men as he made his way towards the royal compound.

"Your fellow Macedonians have little love for your navy!" stated Ptolemy as he reached out to calm Alexander's stallion, "Word of the Athenians' departure has stirred a wild celebration within your army."

"It's for the best we discharge the navy" agreed the King as he searched the faces of the men approaching him, "I will not miss their grumblings and arrogance." Again Alexander crooned his neck around his beak nosed comrade scanning for a familiar face.

"He is not here!" quietly announced the young General, aware as to _who_ was the object of Alexander's search, "Philotas had ordered him out to reinforce the troops in the mountains."

"What!" How can this be?" exclaimed Alexander, upset, "He has not been given a moment of peace since his return this morning. I had thought he would still be training with the recruits."

"It would appear, Philotas had considered Hephaestion to be the most suitable of his captains to lead the recruits up the…."

"The recruits!" That is impossible!" replied Alexander in a stark tone, "Rebels have been reported attacking our men there. How would fresh, untrained men be able to hold up against these mountain tribes. Hades Balls! Where is Philotas!"

"Alexander!" carefully but softly pleaded Ptolemy, "Hephaestion accepted this assignment!"

"No matter! These men he leads are nothing more than boys!" angrily cut the King, "I had given no such leave for this!"

"Sire!" stepped up Seleucus in a futile attempt to calm their King, "Cleitus will be sent there along with his men upon his return from the Coast. He is expected back by mid afternoon."

"You must consider Hephaestion!" further offered the beak nosed General, "You cannot be seen running after your lover to protect him at every possible sign of danger! We all knock upon Hades' door. Think of Hephaestion and his pride!"

"Laomedon's men are up there." added the red haired Captain, "His men are well trained and experienced fighters. Hephaestion had been sent to supplement the troops already there until Cleitus' arrives."

"So now my Generals deem it fit to lead my army?"

"No Sire!" emphasized Seleucus, "I only meant to reassure you that Hephaestion will be out of harms way. You must remember this is Hephaestion!"

"He did leave you a message" announced Ptolemy as he held out a small scroll, in hopes of easing Alexander's concern, "Hephaestion said you would understand."

Alexander accepted the small papyrus and hastily unrolled the message to read it. He released a small muffled moan as he saw the passage written by his lover, "Grant_ 'me Love and Desire, with which you subdue mortals and gods alike'….. _Within my heart lies_… 'only one ruler, one king'_. I will return soon! I have not forgotten of our Afternoon plans."

"Come Alexander, the men are waiting!" cautiously stated Seleucus as he gauged the King's mood, "Please follow us, Sire!"

"Men?.... Now what?"

"The cavalry is ready for your inspection." Seleucus further explained. "You had ordered them prepared and ready to perform your new maneuvers. They are waiting for you near the outskirts of the camp"

"Where is Philotas!" firmly requested the King, "Did he go with Hephaestion?"

"No Sire, he is leading the cavalry exercises for you outside of the camp!" tensely replied Ptolemy bracing for a fury assault by his King, "Philotas had thought it better if to be present for the demonstration."

"We will see about that!" curtly replied Alexander and he shoved his way forward, "Take me to him."

_Later up near the Southern Mountains,_

The sunlight blazed through the branches of the tall Pine trees creating a strobe light effect. Feeling uncomfortable with the enclosed pathway, Hephaestion led his men quickly through the cluster of trees. He raised his hand signaling Perdiccas to halt the troops behind them. A series of flashing light was seen across the thick wooded trail. Hephaestion at once pulled out his sword looking up for the location of the sun. With both hands, he took hold of his weapon placed it on its side and aimed it upwards. He tilted it slightly onto its flat side, to allow beams of the sun's rays to bounce off the heavy steel. Hephaestion rotated his sword's blade towards a batch of trees ahead of him. He repeated his motion until a series of flickering lights glimmered off his sword.

"What is it?" reigned up Coenus, "You see something!"

"We will know in a moment!" stated Hephaestion as he concentrated towards the thick and overgrown foliage of trees a short distant out, "Wait!" Once more, the young captain bent his sword at an angle to reflect off the sun's light. "There!" pointed out Hephaestion with his weapon towards a series of flashing light. "It is Laomedon's men. They are ahead of us" A loud whistle shot through the air and out from the forest merged a small band of riders. Hephaestion tugged his horse forward to greet his fellow captain.

"Amyntor" boomed out a loud voice, "You are a sight for sore eyes!"

"I had heard you were out here copulating with the locales" called out Hephaestion through a warm laugh. He pulled his stallion up to meet the lead rider, "It is good to see you Damien!"

"Last I heard you were scouting the other side of the mountain" exclaimed the captain of Laomedon's squadron, "I see Philotas is once again exerting his authority." Damien lifted his helmet to reveal a sharp faced middle aged man with a deep scar that ran diagnostically from his left brow to his right cheek. His dark eyes appeared almost hollow as his dark brown hair ran seamlessly down his well trimmed beard. The captain looked worn and older than his true age. Damien reached out to grip Hephaestion's arm to greet him. He then looked towards Perdiccas to access the youthful appearance of the men being led by Hephaestion. Damien's disappointment was apparent.

"Are you out here playing nursemaid Hephaestion?" stated Laomedon's captain as he surveyed the fresh faces before him. It did not take long for the experienced captain to recognize the new recruits. "I had hoped you would reinforce us. But from the look of your men, I would say you were sent out here to collect flowers."

"Most of the men with us are from Philotas' regiment." Offered Perdiccas, "The others are with Coenus."

"Where is that old dog?" replied Damien as he searched out his old friend, "Coenus still owes me a bag of wine!"

"Hephaestion had ordered the men to split up to cover more grounds" explained the blond haired youth, "Coenus should be nearby and …"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a long piercing noise shrieked through the air, and then without further notice, one of Damien's men was hit by an arrow to his chest. A succession of high pitched screeches soon followed and enclosed the Macedonian men. The bright sun was overshadowed by a hail storm of arrows. "Hades balls!' hollered Laomedon's captain, "Hephaestion! Gather your men; we must get out of here!"

The young Amyntor swung his horse towards his troops and took sight of the confusion and fear consuming them. "Perdiccas!' yelled out Hephaestion, "Call the alarm! Warn Coenus!" The blond haired commander gave the signal as the horns were raised and a loud hollow growl boomed throughout the air. Without any hesitation, Hephaestion tugged his horse to rally his young troops out of the pathway.

"Ride! Keep your head down!" ordered Hephaestion, "Move!" All of a sudden a riot of screaming voices leaped from the bushes and from between the trees. An avalanche of fully armed rebel forces emerged from the forest. The invaders rushed from all directions to surround and overpower the Macedonians. Hephaestion was immediately swarmed by two men trying to pull him off his horse.

**_TBC_**

Thank you Stella for beta reading this! You are my rock!

**Happy Birthday M**! I hope to post the rest on your birthday weekend!! (But you know me slow as snail!) I may turn this into a series of short "Delight stories" but lets see how this first chatper is received!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Meanwhile back at the Macedonian Camp,_

Alexander stood arms crossed as he scrutinized the cavalry battalion execute another complicated two-point turnabout. To his disbelief, the battle maneuver was carried out flawlessly. Philotas rode at the forefront facing the men barking out orders as the riders lined themselves in solid formations. The young General then called out another command. In perfect synchronization, the men quickly realigned themselves into two groups. The riders then broke into a quick gallop to swiftly surround the group of men acting as the enemy.

As Alexander watched the exercises, he could not help but be impressed with Philotas' control and disciple of his men. Contrary to the King's personal feelings towards Parmenion's son, Philotas was proving himself to be an exemplary commander. For most of the afternoon, Alexander watched amazed by Philotas' ability to execute each of the King's new maneuvers effortlessly and perfectly. Alexander studied each maneuver implemented before him. He contemplated over the various military tactics being performed. The King found the new exercises useful in the next conformation against the Persians. As the royal companions completed their exercise, the crowd gathered broke into a burst of cheers and celebration. Alexander was caught in the moment with the success of the Philotas' exhibition.

With the demonstration completed, the son of Parmenion directed his horse forward to the King. Using an old trick, he tugged on the rein of his mare to have it fold its hind legs into a bow.

"Well Done!' exclaimed Alexander pleased with the performance, "Fine work General!"

The crowd again responded with further excitement. Philotas sat smugly on top his horse, "Long live Alexander!" called out the commander. His booming voice invoked the army into hysteria, "Long live our King!"

Alexander stood with his arm raised taking in the acclamation and love. He savored the moment, relishing in the support and admiration of his army.

Philotas waved his hand to dismiss the cavalry. The men quickly dismounted their horses and began to disperse. The young general swirled off his horse as he led it to greet his father. As the King ventured out into the field to congratulate the companion cavalry, a loud horn roared into the air as the lookout guards stationed on the makeshift towers called out to those on the ground, "Riders!" came a voice from above, "Riders from the West!"

A moving sand storm could be seen approaching towards the training circle. The horsemen were a far distance away to offer any clues as to who they were. The onlookers stood guarded until confirmation could be made. Alexander followed the bright ray of light that shot from a lookout tower. One of the tower guards could be seen holding his shield forward to reflect the sun's light towards the incoming riders. Everyone on the ground turned to wait for a response. In anticipation for the worse, the well trained, Macedonians would take no chances. They would take all necessary steps to prepare for the possibility of an attack. Soon the training ground filled with the noise of weapons and shields at the ready. The reply from the incoming riders was taking to long. Before an order could be made, foot soldiers began to assemble and men from Philotas' cavalry quickly took to their horses. Even Alexander's companions started to gather as they surrounded their King and prepared themselves. The crowd stood in hush silence as each soldier examined the field for a series of bright lights.

"Macedonians!' called out a voice from above as flashes of metal could be seen reflecting from the far right wing of the approaching riders. The red and gold colors of the banners could finally be seen. In the forefront, the black plumed helmet of the lead rider came into view. "General Cleitus!" called out another watch tower guard, "Macedonians!"

"He is late!" commented Ptolemy as he stood behind the King, "He had been expected earlier. I had thought he was already up in the mountains!"

"What was that!" sharply turned Alexander, "What is that you say?"

"Cleitus should have been here before mid-day" explained the beak nosed commander, "I had thought him already with Laomedan's men. He was expected to ride directly towards the mountainside after the completion of his assignment on the coastline."

"What! Do you mean to tell me that Hephaestion and … the new recruits have been..." barked out Alexander, his voice first filled with concern than later with rage, "How could…"

The King was interrupted as another call was made from the tower, "Single Rider! From the South!"

Alexander searched the field behind him as he caught sight of a single horsemen swerving toward the camp. Still on horseback, several members of Philotas' men, cantered forward to ride out to intercept the rider.

Everyone watched attentively as the guards rode to question the lone rider. The men in the training ground again stood silently, absent the rumbling huffs of Cleitus' troops. Alexander watched the scene play out in the open plain. The King placed a hand over his brow to gain a better view; he stood anxious as a few words were exchanged among the rider and the guards. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to make out the colors of the rider's armor. Alexander tried to gain some ideas as to his identity. Was the horseman even a member of his own army? If so, under whose command? He let out a deep sigh, as a bright light flashed from one of Philotas' men to confirm the rider was one of them. The King pulled away from his guards as he felt an uneasy rumble in the depth of his stomach. The confirmation of the rider's identity as a member of his army did not settle well with the King. He was more determined to uncover further information. Ignoring the sound of horns and the commotion of Cleitus and his men as they entered into the area, the King walked further away from his friends as if prepared to bolt out to meet the horsemen alone. He finally stood in place as the riders accompanied the single rider towards the training grounds.

"Who do you think it is?" questioned Seleucus, the first of the companions to step up bravely to his King, "You do not think he is from Heph…" The red haired command was jabbed roughly to the side by Ptolemy, who threw him a harsh look as he moved up along side his dense witted friend.

"Let us wait to see who he is... before we speculate" offered the beak nosed commander, he nodded Seleucus' attention to Alexander's expression, "We have no idea as to who this man is!"

"Whoever he is, he appears injured!" observed Crateus as he also joined the others, "Look at how he rides slumped on his horse."

Alexander remained silent. As the riders strode in, he instantly made out the blue and white colors of the cavalry. "It is a new recruit!" called out Crateus, to confirm what all had feared, "He is one of the Philtoas' men."

"I recognize him!" exclaimed Seleucus, "His name is Lucias. He had been one of the new recruits we trained early this afternoon. He was sent with Hephaestion to the mountain. Something must have gone awry…"

Again he is jabbed by the beak nosed general, "Zeus' balls, Seleucus" harshly whispered Ptolemy, "Hold your tongue!"

Alexander broke from his comrades unable to hold back his nerves, he sprinted towards the horsemen. His comrades kept a close distance yet allotted him _space_ to access the situation; in case the news was less than favorable. A few soldiers stepped forward to grab hold of the recruit's rein. The young rider raised his chin. Shocked to see who stood before him, the young man staggered to gain his strength as he tried to sit up. "Sire!" his voice strained, threaded with fear and pain under his breath, "We…I have been…"

"What is it!" nervously inquired the King as he kept his demeanor in check, "Were you among those under Captain Amyntor's command?"

"I am Lucias, Son of Kotanos. I had just arrived a month ago. I have been…"

"Yes ! Yes!" agitatedly interjected Alexander, losing patience with the boy, "Out with it… tell me of Captain Amyntor and the others!"

"There was an attack Sire" breathed out the young boy, "We were surrounded. There were so many of them.. and…"

"And what of the Captain!" again cut the King, as he reached out and lifted the recruit's bloody face, "His he is alive?"

"I do not know Sire. I was sent here to inform …" Lucias' voice faded from exhaustion and pain, "I do not know." The young recruit slid off his horse and fell into the arms of the King.

Alexander gently pulled the boy off the charger and handed him to a nearby guard. He then turned to face his generals, "Bring me my horse" ordered out the King, to his page, "Cleitus, Ptolemy, Philotas and Crateus, gather all of your best men. We go now!"

"Sire!" called out an older voice from behind the King, "Wait!" Alexander did not turn to face Parmenion, "Perhaps we should first send scouts to…" offered the old general.

"I will not delay this matter further" cut Alexander glaring slightly over his shoulder. His brown eyes turned dark in anger. "I will not desert my men. Those who wish to join me may do so. But for those who wish to remain" he stood stiff with is back to his second in command, "I will harbor no ill will."

The other commanders make no effort to look at the old general as they accepted the reins of their horses from the pages. Without any further acknowledgment to Parmenion, Alexander kicked his horse forward creating a huge dust cloud behind him.

The old general grimaced at Alexander's hasty decision. Once more, he finds the young King acting carelessly for the benefit of his lover. 'This adolescent affair between Alexander and Hephaestion had gone long enough.' Scowled Parmenion quietly to himself, "For the benefit of all, it would need to end now!"

00000000000000

_Sometime Later up the Mountain Side_,

With lighting speed, Alexander crossed the open Western field that led up towards the mountainside. In less than no time, the King and his men were now racing up the rough incline of the mountain. Having determined more ground could be covered if the battalion split into smaller groups, the King had ordered his men into three columns as they entered into the hillside. Every man was to maintain a watchful eye to both each other and to their surroundings. With these orders, Crateus and Cleitus took one side, the outer flanks of the pathway while Philotas covered the other. The King and his men took on the main pathway, in the center, the same route taken by Hephaestion and the recruits. As they entered into the narrow pathway through the cluster of trees, the strong breeze shook the forest into life. A soft hollow chorus swayed in the air as the leaves of the giant trees swirled and pulsated with the wind. The King reined his horse to bring it to a halt as he listened to the whispering sound of the wooded area. With each moment that passed, Alexander grew more concerned for the safety and whereabouts of his friend. The uncertainty and grief of the possibility of his Hephaestion's condition was gripping the King's mind towards moving him to act irrationality; but he held himself in check. Regaining his poise, he returned his focus ahead at the narrow pathway and kicked his horse forward. Abruptly he tugged his horse and sat up straight and listened carefully. He heard a noise, a voice perhaps. Alexander raised a finger to his lips, signaling his men to be still and silent. He scanned the area around him turning his horse in a circle as he hoped to hear the sound again. A high pitched whistle echoed from beyond the trees. With wide eyes, Alexander followed the direction of the muttered noise and without any warning to Ptolemy and Seleucus broke away from the band of riders and raced ahead. "Phai?" softly murmured the King, "Phai!" He rode ahead to follow the muttered shrill in the forest. Alexander was lost to his own thoughts as he heeded no mind to those around him. Closed off to his own world, the King disregarded the members of his guards, who were struggling to keep pace with him. Alexander was a mad man, unwilling to settle until he had found his friend. "Sire!" called out Ptolemy, "Alexander you must not…."

The King continued on riding further away from the group until he came upon a narrow trail. The faint sound of another whistle echoed in the air. Anxiously, Alexander pulled out his sword, hugged close to Burcepleus' neck and quickly entered into the overgrown pathway. He ducked low to avoid the dangling leaves and long hanging branches. Alexander was a man possessed as he hacked and slashed at every branch or vine that got in his way. He pushed his horse forward caring nothing for the cuts and bruises forming on his body. A small faint light broke through the darkness of the trail. Alexander nudged his horse to increase its speed as the trees parted and clearing opened up ahead. As he slowly straightened himself atop his horse, he looked out into the opened field and gasped at the sight he found. Scattered throughout the grassy plain, laid out in various contorted positions were masses of bodies. The last breath of life had long ago escaped them. The open field was scarred with stains of red blood that streaked across from one end to the other. In every area of the once lushes pasture was an immeasurable amount of death and destruction. The field was covered with mutilated corpses, of both men and horses.

Without a second thought, Alexander leaped off his horse and lifted off his helmet to fling it behind his head. He instantly covered his noise as the stench of vomit and bowel filled the air, affirming the brutality of the battle. Alexander placed a hand over his nose and with his other; he held his sword to his side. He cautiously approached the first mound of bodies. Using his ivory hilted sword, Alexander began to sift through the mangled bodies. The King needed confirmation; he would face his greatest fear. Ptolemy and Seleucus finally broke through the narrow passageway and caught sight of their King. They quickly dismounted their horses and followed their leader. "Alexander!" called out the beaked nosed General, "Alexander!" Seleucus turned to instruct the other riders now emerging from the forest to remain on their horses and surround the perimeter of the field.

Ptolemy's nervous plea invoked a haunted chorus of painful screams and growling moans from the sprawling sea of dying men lying out on the field. The horrible smell of the dead polluted the air and overwhelmed Alexander's senses as he walked out further turning over more bodies. His maintained a cold and almost calm demeanor as he concealed the anguish and torment burning through his veins. Alexander was in disarray, as he searched over the corpses for his lover. He sought out for any evidence as to the fate of his friend. He glimpsed over the graveyard of dead men and turned to Ptolemy, "Alert Philotas' men here!" he ordered. Alexander's next words were muffled by a loud high pitch sound coming out of the side of the field.

Alexander turned towards the direction of the loud clamor. "Look!" directed Seleucus as he stood guard next to Alexander, "There!" The men twisted around to look at the rustling movements of the large bushes in the distance. Then with a sudden explosion, a small band of rebel forces tore out from the forest. The hostile screams of pride and hatred filled the sky, as the rebels ran out towards the approaching Macedonians. "Aheeeeeee!" screamed the lead tribesman, "Ehhhhh". At that very instance, the King's cavalry went into action as they raced into the field to counter the attack. Alexander raised his sword to lead the charge towards the dozen vicious rebels rushing the field. Before taking a step forward, Alexander's attention was jerked behind him when suddenly from the opposite side, sharp equine neighing of horses burst out into the clearing. The ground began to shake as the rhythmic drums of heavy horses over took the small pasture. A dozen cavalry men blazed into the pasture. Another roar of voices boomed from the opposing side of the field to counter the racing rebels on foot. The fast gallop of the shouts of riders filled the air. "Ahh la la la" yelled out the horsemen, "Ahhhhhaaa!

The King and his comrade swung their swords around, as they assessed the advancing enemy from both directions. They were surrounded, wedged in the middle to be crushed and plowed down. In the distance, the King's cavalry were racing to meet in the center to break off their advance, but the rebels and the other horsemen had the advantage. Ptolemy and Seleucus along with a handful of guards encircled the King and pared off to create a human wall. They stood around Alexander facing both directions of the approaching men, their faces were hard and their determination rooted. Through life and death, they would stand their ground; as one they would fight for their King. They were Macedonians and would die like men. Together they all braced for the worse.

"Alexander!" screamed a voice from above, "Alexander!" The King looked across at the unknown horsemen. "Ahlalala" screamed the lead rider approaching them, "Ahlalalaa!" At once, the King came to recognize the colors of their cuirasses.

"It is Perdiccas!" wildly called out Seleucus, "and Coenus!" Before the men on the ground were able to congregate any further thought, the hostiles from the opposite end came in a few feet of range. An arrow fell from the air grazing Ptolemy's shoulder. The King looked up, "Charge!" he ordered running ahead of his men. Renewed with confidence, the Macedonians followed their King into the foray. Gaining fast ground, Perdiccas, along with this squadron rode up and around the King to attack the enemy with their javelins. Alexander proceeded forward as he drove his sword first into the lower chest of grimed faced rebel. "Spare them!" ordered out Alexander as the rest of his escort arrived and combined with those on the ground. But, the King's order had come too late as the rebels were all killed within the instant the words were spoken. The Macedonians swiftly gained control of the field. The enemy numbers was rapidly multiplying into a larger total of dead men.

"Perdiccas!" called out Alexander as the young captain turned his men back to greet the King, "Perdiccas!" Alexander searched the field again for any sign of his friend among the riders. The blond haired captain leaped off his horse to pull off his helmet as he strode before the King, "Sire!"

"Where is Hephaestion?" exclaimed Alexander, his faced riddled with emotions, "His he with you?"

"He is fine!" responded Perdiccas, "Hephaestion is doing what he does best, taking charge of the situation. He is tending to the injured and securing the perimeters of the camp!"

The King grasped his friend's shoulder with an undertone of desperation, "Take me to him!"

The young captain smiled evenly as he placed a hand on Alexander's forearm, "He is with the Laomedan's troops and the others up on the ridge" calmly explained Perdiccas, "Hephaestion had sent me out here to recon the area before we made our descent down the hill and back to the main army."

"How do the men fare?" asked a gruff voice from behind the men, "The recruits? Were many injured?"

"No Ptolemy!" turned the sun burnt captain as he accepted the bag of water handed to him by his comrade, "We fared much better than the bastards out here on the field. Hephaestion had been wise to split the troops before we trek up the mountainside. We were able to cut off and trap the rebels. They had no idea what hit them until it was too late."

"Hephaestion split the troops. His military directive reminds me that of another great commander" smiled the beaked nose general as he looked towards the King, "Always one in the same!"

"Ah! He is!" jubilantly replied Perdiccas as he wiped his face of the mud, "Hephaestion's quick action saved most of the troops. The young ones were only able to hold themselves because of his courage and aggressive decisions." He handed back the water bag, "Come I will take you to him. They are up beyond the bend!"

"Excellent Work! Perdiccas" smiled Alexander as he slapped his captain, "Both you and Coenus have shown great command here today."

The blond haired commander face flushed as he hid his embarrassment with a wide smile, "Thank you Sire!"

The King accepted the rein of his horse from one of his guards. Feeling rejuvenated and hopeful, Alexander's mood lightened. He had only one more matter to tend to. He searched around him, looking for one particular individual. The King took sight of the small squadron that entered into the field. He looked towards the leader of the riders. "Philotas!" called out the King, as he motioned for the general towards him. The young commander broke away from his men as he pulled his helmet to salute the King. "Sire"

"Philotas, take your men and gather our dead. I do not want them left here discarded for the crows."

"Sire!" replied the pompous general with a pitched tone, "Surely there are others who can tend to this matter. There is no need for _me_ to ….."

"You will thank the gods that your captains proved successful in their assault against these hostiles. Because of their bravely and own skills, they saved many lives. You will see to it personally that the men you had sent up here, your men, are given a proper funeral once we return to the main army. I trust you will look into this from your own purse, general!"

The young general looked across at the other commanders staring at him. He sensed their anticipation for him to stagger in his pride. Philtoas then curved over to glace at the King, and immediately he saw the young ruler's stern expression. Alexander was furious, disappointed with anger, it was clear the King would barter no argument.

"Yes Sire!" sneered the general in contempt, "As you wish!"

"Make it so!"

000000000

_Later up the ridge,_

The makeshift camp of Laomedan's troops was alive with activity as men rushed to tend to the wounded and secure the perimeter around the area. Able bodies were directed at various points of the camp to gather supplies, tend to the horses and pitch up tents. Though the sparse campsite was not meant to be an infirmary, it was organized and efficient for its purpose. Men from all ranks worked feverishly to assist the injured and tend to the bodies of the dead. Every Macedonian was making due with the provisions in their possession to accommodate twice the number of men able to be sustained in the temporary campsite. Although the total Macedonian injured was far less than those of the dead rebels below the hillside, the youthful faces of those suffering caused Alexander's heart to ache. The King was sobered by the sight of the anguish and pain that laid out before him as he followed Perdiccas into the center of the camp.

As they approached the main tents, a heavy boisterous voice boomed from the side of the camp. In the distance, the captain of Laomedan's troops could be seen shouting out orders to the men. Damien, with an arm in a sling was directing his troops to pitch tents and clear the horse carts for the injured to be laid in. The brawny built, scared face captain turned to the noise of approaching horses. "Perdiccas!" called out Damien through a large smile, "How is it you are able to return with more men than you left with? Are you able to do anything correctly?"

"They found me!" responded the golden haired captain, "You know how Ptolemy enjoys his midday jaunts!" as he swung off his horse to greet the captain.

"Ha… usually with an arm full of wine and a hefty breasted one eyed woma…" Damien shoot up in attention and his men followed suit as the all came to recognize the royal cloak of the King among the riders, "Sire! I had not seen you there!"

"At ease, Damien!" jovially responded Alexander, "Do not concern yourself. I too am aware of Ptolemy's frolicking with the camp followers." He remained on his horse as he extended out his hand to the captain, "You appear to more productive with one arm than with two."

"We always did believe he was more less half a man" laughed out Ptolemy, "And it would seem we now have confirmation." He then motioned to few of his men to assist Damien and the others.

"Nevertheless more man than you!" chimed in Coenus with laughter in his eyes, "Even as a crippled Damien here could out fight you!"

"I see your infatuation for him has not wavered" chuckled the beaked nose General, "Must you be so obvious in your lust?"

"Must you always be the ass!" snapped the short gruffy haired captain, his eyes burning from brown to ash.

"Mind your tone Captain!" teased Ptolemy, "You are speaking to a commanding officer."

"Ha…I could still make you cry like I did many times before in Mieza!"

"I am no boy and …."

"Enough!" groaned the King baffled at how swiftly his comrades were able to digress and forget their positions, "Where is Hephaestion?"

"Ah!' replied Perdiccas as he gathered the reins of his horse to leap back onto it, "He is with the seriously injured at the other end of the camp. Come I will lead you there."

As they rode through the busy camp, the King straggled silently as he watched the flow of activity around him. Never through all his military experiences would Alexander be able to overcome the sight of his own fellow Macedonians suffering through death and pain. He concealed his grief as he waved to his men. He wallowed over what his men endured for their King, for his dream. For a brief moment, Alexander pondered over whether his destiny for greatness would come at the price of a generation of young men. Would he allow for the "Spartan" way of life to be the cause of his people's demise? His army lived and died for the love of him. Alexander vowed then as he gazed over the sight before him that he would not waste the life of his men, of his army. He would take nothing yet give them everything through victories and glories. The abrupt jolt of his horse coming to a sudden stop jarred the King of out his melancholy thoughts.

Alexander looked ahead towards the direction of a frantic orders barked out ahead of him. He immediately recognized the baritone voice. The King strained to look over the crowd of men until he found Hephaestion. To his relief, his friend looked unharmed as he stood over an open table tending to an unconscious soldier. Hephaestion still dressed in his armor hovered over the young trooper as he wiped the sweat off his brow. The young captain was covered in grim and blood. He was working madly on the open wound of the severely mutilated leg of a young recruit. Blood from the boy's thigh spurt up like a geyser as Hephaestion worked at a fast pace; yet meticulously to control it with a tourniquet. The young captain gave another order and was immediately handed a small iron needle threaded with thin goat hair. He bent over closely concentrating on the wounded area. Watching in awe at the extraordinary performance of his friend, the King had not noticed he sat gawking before his comrades and men. Alexander horse neighed out eventually gaining Hephaestion's attention. The captain smiled looking up to see the King then went back to the task at hand. He carefully sewed up the area as the men held down the recruit by the shoulders and ankles. With the deep laceration sealed, Hephaestion glanced to a soldier next to him and was handed a bag of wine. He graciously poured its contents on the sutured area; then took a large swig for himself. He then inspected the area again and once satisfied, he wiped his face with his arm, and looked to the trooper beside him,

"Move Ethos with the others to be sent back in the first cart!" ordered the young captain, "Be gentle with him. He will not be all that pleasant once the sedatives wear off. Be sure to offer him more wine to ease his pain."

Hephaestion reached for a linen cloth as he moved back to clear a path for the men. As they lifted the patient, the captain further instructed the pale faced soldier assisting him, "We have very little poppy left so use it sparingly." Hephaestion then turned to look for his lover as he headed to a nearby basin to wash his hands. He kept a steady eye as to the location of the King.

Alexander walked briskly towards his friend, "I see you've been busy!" He reached out to throw an arm around Hephaestion as he led him away from the surgical table.

The young captain smiled restraining his urge to fully embrace his friend, "There has been a lot to do!"

"The whole day has been as such, one thing after another…." The King's voice trailed as he glanced over to the rows of men being treated by their fellow comrades, "But it would seem you have everything under control…." Alexander was prevented from saying another word when he was distracted by the screams of a few men nearby, "They are so young…." muttered the King under his breath.

"But they are strong!" cut Hephaestion upon hearing the anguish in this lover's voice, "And they love their King….. as do I!"

"They owe their lives to you… for your leadership and for your medical skills.."

"And it is you who inspires and gives meanings to their usual mundane lives."

"Many would still be alive had they not followed…"

"They are here for you, because they wish to be with their King. They, as the rest of us assumed and knew the risks… but at the end… it is the fates of the Gods who holds their lives… not you…" continued on Hephaestion, "Our numbers are far less than those of the enemies we left down on the hillside."

"It is a good count" softly agreed the King, "It is as you say, our destinies are held by the gods."

"Of course!"

Alexander examined Hephaestion grimacing at the layers of muck and blood covered over his friend's chiton and body. He gently brushed away some mud off his friend's arm to gain a better assessment as to his physical condition, "You are injured!"

"It is but a small cut!"

"Nonsense!" reached out the King to inspect the deep laceration on his friend's forearm, "Come let me see to it." He then searched around them, "Seleucus, Ptolemy!"

The two comrades emerge from around the corner of a large tent; "See to the others!" ordered the King, his sullen expression lifted slightly, "Let us hope Aristotle's teachings were not for waste."

"I have no issues with the sight of blood" rebuffed the red haired captain, "It is Ptolemy here who grows weak from cutting his own nails."

"Ha! Far better it be me to hold the surgical knife than you" snapped the beaked nosed general, "I will have you recall it was me who was instructed personally by Aristotle to witness the dissection of the pregnant cow."

"Is that how you wish to explain the late night rendezvous with the old tutor?" offered Seleucus as he punched his friend's arm, "All those times you did not return until the wee mornings looking worn and sore."

"What is that you say?" argued Ptolemy with actual rage forming in his expression, "I will..."

"Be that it may boys!" mildly chuckled Alexander amazed at his comrades' unbounded bantering, "Try not to waste the remaining poppy seeds on yourself, especially you Seleucus! I know how you enjoy the clarity it offers you."

"Clarity!" uttered Ptolemy, "More like double vision and nausea".

"Mind your duties!

'" ordered the King now serious with his commanders, "I want no issues with the treatment of these men!"

"Yes Sire!" acknowledged Alexander's young comrades.

Satified that his friends had taken to the severity of their duties, the King returned his attention towards Hephaestion, "Come Phai… Captain, let us talk" and directed him towards the large open tent behind them.

Hephaestion was about to protest then thought better of it. On Alexander's face, the captain could see that his lover needed a moment alone, to let his guard down and share a moment of peace. Further, he was too exhausted and uncomfortable with how the King was fritting over him to begin any open disagreement. Hephaestion thought it best to refrain with his initial reaction and simply followed his King's lead.

Before entering into the tent, Alexander signaled forward two soldiers, "Do not let anyone in." he demanded firmly, "For any reason!"

Once inside, Alexander secured the tent flaps tying each strap together. "Should I be concerned with this need of privacy?" teased Hephaestion as he stood casually with a glint of weakness in his eyes. He watched amused as the Great King fussed over the tent door, "Do you fear I will try to escape you?"

"More so, I do not wish for us to be disturbed" smiled Alexander as he walked up to his lover, "We have had not a moment alone together today.

The King released a large deep breath and pulled Hephaestion towards him, "By all the Gods Phai… I had thought the worse!"

"I am well Alexander. It is but a few cuts and bruises."

Alexander stepped back to inspect the cut. He mumbled under his breath in annoyance as he walked to a nearby basin. He returned with all the necessary items to treat his friend.

"This day has not gone as planned" gruffed out Alexander as he reached out to clean Hephaestion's wound, and then applied a thick salve. Thereafter he wrapped the area with a linen then held his lover close as he nestled his chin into the nape of his friend's neck, "All day we have been pulled by other duties. I feel as if my dream…"

"Its no fault of our own" beamed Hephaestion as he pulled his head back slightly to place a small kiss on dry lips before him, "These are busy times!"

The King welcomed the feel of the body pressed against him. Though even with their heavy cuirass and thick belts, Alexander relished in the strong arms that held him and the warm breath of his lover. "Phai… I have truly missed you!" whispered Alexander as he took in the scent of his lover's musk and sweat, "Nightfall is almost upon us and we have yet to…." The next kiss drowned his next words and he swam in a burning passion that tickled from his toes swiftly up to his stomach and into his heart.

Hephaestion slightly pulled back, "indulge in an afternoon delight" he exasperatedly replied, "There will be another day…."

He was again cut short as Alexander tugged his friend back into him and covered his mouth with moist lips. The men grasped at each other's chiton desperate to bring each other closer; but the multi layer of their uniform and armor made their attempts futile. A ruffling noise and voices from outside the tent startled the men from their intimate moment. The King followed the sound near the tent flaps ready to scream out all of his fury at any foolish intruder.

Hephaestion drew back slightly again to endearingly stare down at this lover. He glided his hand behind Alexander's neck to rub it gently, "There will be another day for our delight" he uttered as he placed another tender kiss on the now swollen lips, "Perhaps in a few days…"

"NO!" exclaimed Alexander using all of his strength to not appear like an impotent child, "NO" he stated again with more control. "I have no intention of setting aside an opportunity to share alone with you any longer today!"

"Alexander! You cannot expect with your responsibilities to this campaign and to your men that we would be able to indulge in such wishful endeavors." Replied Hephaestion as he maintained his hold on Alexander, leaning back to once more look at his lover, "With my own duties and command, we have both become far to busy for these childhood antics. We are no longer boys gallivanting the hills of Mieza. Things must come to change between us… we are simply do not have the time!"

"Never!" cut Alexander, "We will make time. I will see to it that Philotas…."

"You will not interfere!" sharply replied Hephaestion as he jerked away, "Philotas is my direct commander. I will not be held at a different standard than Perdiccas or Selecuss or any other in Philotas' battalion."

"Phai, I am no fool. I can see how he demeans and ridicules you before all his men… because of me… of us!"

"Better he try to find reason to accuse me of being granted special favor than to give him confirmation and grounds of my place with you." Hephaestion stepped further back, his blue eyes grew dark with rage, "As I have told you Alexander, I intend to advance myself through your army the Macedonian way. Merit only!"

"I know of your value and worth in this army. All can see you are a fine officer. Are we to have this argument again? Why not allow me…"

"No!' countered Hephaestion his face was flush with anger, "Must you forget my position on this matter! What of your deference and consideration to my decision on this point!."

"I have not forgotten!" dejectedly conceded the King as he saw the conviction and purpose blazing from his lover's eyes and body, "But surely there must be a way…"

"There is only one way, through my merits alone. Trust me Alexander I have no intention of remaining a captain under Philotas' command. No longer than necessary!" Hephaestion' inhaled deeply as realized the battle he had just won with his lover. Yet he knew this war would drag on,;a change would need to occur, "Soon before we leave for _Tyre_, you will meet with your staff and senior council to decide on promotions. Until that time, I have no intention of sitting idly. I will prove my worth and valor to your council. Things will change soon enough, Alexander!" He then walked up to lift the King's chin, "Once I am promoted, we can then spend more time together." Hephaestion's lips tugged into a small grin, "With my own battalion, I can delegate all trivial responsibilities to my own captain. But until then Alexander, allow me to prove myself, like all those who wish to gain favor in your army."

The King looked up with a glint of buoyancy through his gray eyes. "As you wish, Phai!" whispered Alexander as he filled his arms with Hephaestion's body, "The Macedonian way…. until the next council." Hephaestion for a moment thought he saw a roguish leer form in his lover's expression, but it passed to quickly for him to be certain.

The King held Hephaestion closer and tighter in his grip. He kissed him gently then more aggressively as his body became awoken again with passion and desire. He could feel his body swell in need for the neglect it had endured the past several days. Alexander slid his hands down Hephaestion back descended to the seam of his chiton. He grabbed his friend in further and moaned with the feel of a throbbing hardness tapping on his upper waistline. The two men ravished each other tugging the materials of their uniform. Alexander in his zealousness pulled the pens off on one side of Hephaestion's shoulder. The King no longer able to contain himself was prepared to rip the other pen off when the bustle sound of horses drew his attention. Once more voices and footstep scurried outside the tent. Shortly thereafter the boisterous accents of Cleitus and Crateus could be heard outside the flaps. The rest of the King's men, the reinforcements had arrived.

With the arrival of the other generals, both men were reminded of their duties. Hephaestion regretfully withdrew from his friend, "Cleitus has arrived" he looked across downheartedly at his love, "We should prepare to send the injured back to camp. Soon it will be nightfall."

"Of course…" warily smiled the King through his obvious disappointment as he relaxed his hold, Alexander closed his eyes as he came to realize the truth of Hephaestion's words. "We should tend to the men."

A cold chill breeze over the King as the heat of Hephaestion's body against him was completely withdrawn. But before his lover turned Alexander grabbed for the strong arm, "Upon our return, I want your full attention." He looked bashfully, "… on us!"

"Of course my King!" smiled the young captain as he stepped back fumbling with the shoulder of his chiton as he tied the torn edges together. He readjusts the pins of his chlamys to conceal the knot, I will look to make certain all your needs are taken care of once we are back with the main army."

"Indeed, all of them, Captain Amyntor!"

Hephaestion bent forward to place a subtle kiss on his lover's lips before he walked over to untie the tent straps. The King looked on proudly at his friend as Hephaestion returned to his role barking out orders for the litters to be prepared for the journey home. Alexander walked out shortly thereafter to be greeted by Cleitus and Crateus.

00000000

_Later out in the open plains towards the Main Army,_

To relief of the entire party, the ride down the mountain encountered no résistance. The King held back from the center of the line, offering the place to Hephaestion to command the caravan home. On more than one occasion during their journey to camp, the King as well as the other generals were apprised from all ranks of Laomedan's and Hephaestion's troops with tales of his captains' valor and heroism. The young recruits especially, were eager to describe and commend Hephaestion's ability to maintain a cool and collective demeanor. The King stared with pride at his lover, 'Let them all see his friend's natural ability to lead' thought Alexander, 'Hephaestion would gain his promotion through merit, sooner than later… the next council indeed!'

"Scouts!' called a voice from the far right of the front line as they entered into the outskirts of the main camp, "Macedonian Scouts from the East!"

Alexander reined along side Hephaestion as they searched out for signs of the campsite. The King nudged his horse up to his friend who sat slightly slumped. The young captain was startled by Alexander's approach. Hephaestion had dozed in his own thoughts. The strain of the day had dulled Hephaestion's cerulean eyes as he looked up to his friend.

"You look tired, Phai!" uttered the King, careful to not draw to much attention, "Perhaps you should get some rest, maybe in my tent you…"

"Sleep? Is that what you offer me in your royal quarters?" leaned back Hephaestion as he appeared to stretch his back as he turned exhausted yet teasingly at his lover, "I know you to well to believe you will just allow me to rest after five days apart."

"You dare question my integrity, Captain!" smirked Alexander, "I would have you know; I had thought my tent would offer you the best place to relax… without any interruptions."

"You mean Philotas!" whispered Hephaestion under his breath as he glanced to his right at his direct commander throwing piercing glares at them, "It would seen your commander of the Royal Guards is not all to pleased with his charge of the transporting the dead. I do believe he would have preferred to have been left behind with Cleitus."

"Ah, he needs to be reminded who leads this army!" spitefully replied the King, glancing at Philotas under this eyes, "He is as stubborn and self righteous as his father."

"But he is a fine commander." casually offered Hephaestion, "And I do believe Philotas is aware of your authority. He is loyal."

"Time will tell … he hungers for power to much. One day I fear his greed will beat out his loyalty."

"Should that day come to volition" snarled the young Captain now staring sternly at Philotas, "By the Gods, I will not hesitate to kill him."

"Be calm Hephaestion!" whispered Alexander to tenderly clasp his friend's arm as if to dust some dirt off it, "There is no reason to raze your emotions on this."

"Of course…. I should remind myself he is Parmenion's son and Hector's brother." Snided Hephaestion under this breath, "He cannot help but be jealous that he is outshined by his family. I do believe Philtoas may even actually like me." Chuckled the Captain in amusement.

"Yet he finds no qualm with directing his rage at you. He looks to every opportunity to attack you."

"For now, he is my direct superior. There is no reason for me to be in love him… but I must learn to respect his status."

"Perhaps you have outgrown him!"

The young captain turned with dark eyes to face the King sternly, "Alexander as I have said…" he was interrupted by the thundering hooves of approaching horses as they enter into the Northern entrance of the Macedonian camp.

A group of riders is seen cantering towards the caravan. Ptolemy's men were immediately recognized and the lead rider reins in before the King. "Sire" called out the troop leader, "Welcome back!"

"Meander!" responded Alexander as he welcomed the diversion of the lead scout, "Have your men help those in the litter and send someone to gather the physicians for our return."

"Arrangements have been already made!" replied the turtle faced, long haired youth, "Sire, I have been sent by General Parmenion. He has requested a council with you."

The King says nothing as he tugged his horse into the King's designated area of the encampment. He strides his horse slowly forward as if to delay his arrival towards his own pavilions. Alexander frowned thinking how only a moment ago, he had only been too anxious to retreat into it with his lover.

The sound of more horses caused Alexander to grimace in annoyance. Without having to look up, he already knew who led the group. "Alexander!" called out the sagged face; sun burnt general, Parmenion quickly dismounted to greet the King. "Sire"

"Thank the Gods you were unharmed!" exclaimed the General appearing wholehearted in his welcome. But the King was no fool. He was fully aware of Parmenion's staunch disapproval towards his hasty departure to the hillside. "The reports we received indicated you were attacked!" continued the general, drawing the King out of his thoughts. "I am relieved to see that everyone is well."

"We were never in any danger!" countered the King, "Captain Amyntor as well as the others held off the rebels without any issues."

"So I have been told" smiled the General as he looked upon Hephaestion impressed, "Well done boy! Perhaps there is some of your father in you yet!"

"He has already surpassed his father in bravery and valor" gallingly offered Ptolemy as he tugged his horse along side Hephaestion, "He led the charge against the enemy up there!"

"Do not under estimate him!" chimed in Perdiccas as he came up to punch his Hephaestion's leg, "He is full of surprises!"

"He may one day take your place, Parmenion!" boldly offered Ptolemy with a smug expression, "Hephaestion has proven to be an excellent commander."

"Indeed" sardonically replied the General, "In time anything is possible, even an old dog such as I can see the wave of changes."

"Such talks are futile!" irritably broke in Hephaestion embarrassed by the unnecessary bolstering of his friends, "Everyone here has more than proven themselves a champion today. I did only what was required to best serve my men. I am not to be glorified any higher than Perdiccas and Coenus or even Daimen!"

The General looked out at the litters filled with bodies of young recruit, "I had heard our dead toll was high" Parmenion's tone continued to be curt, "But I see that many of the recruits are not far from Hades' grasps".

"There will be no blood on Hephaestion for his efforts" angrily cut Perdiccas, "It was your son who had ordered the new recruits up the hill. _He_ was the fool!"

"A Fool!" hissed the old General, "You would dare insult your commander. You insubordinate swine…"

Hephaestion rolled his eyes staring at Perdiccas, as he shook his head as he now stood quietly next to his horse observing the spectacle before him.

"Enough!"snarled the King in frustration, irritated at his men's indecorous behavior, "We were victorious today! Let us focus towards tending to those who survived." He stood straighter by his horse and tugged Burcepleus' reins to emphasize his point, "I will hear no more on this issue of blame. The mountainside is secure. Cleitus is now in charge of the area."

"Yes Sire!" They all replied in subtle humility.

"Alexander!" started the old General, suddenly urgent, "Several of our scouts have returned with reports of further insurgences. It would appear Memnon is attempting to recruit men from among the locales. I have gathered your men for a council. I would hope you would join us."

Alexander turned to look at Hephaestion with a vulnerable expression. The Captain felt the same disappointment from the day's onslaught of interferences against their plans to be alone.

The young captain watched the silent tide of red consume his lover's crumbled face Hephaestion shrugged a nod of encouragement and smiled. "Go" he mouthed discreetly tilting his head towards the direction of his own tent.

The King scowled at the situation before him, and then sighed in frustration "Very well. But Captain Amyntor, as well as for the others" glancing at Perdiccas and Coenus, "I order you all to go and rest. " Alexander then placed a hand to his lover's back, "Come I will take you some place quiet." He then turned to sternly look at Parmenion and the others "I will meet you in the council tent." He swirled around towards his pavilion, "That is all for now. Dismissed!"

_In the King's Tent:_

The King led his friend under the canopy towards the entrance of his tent. Together the best friends strode through the first two chambers of the pavilion into the main room. The men were immediately greeted by two pages. "Evandos have the servants prepare a bath for the Captain!" commanded Alexander as he guided his wary friend into his private chamber.

"Sire, it may be more appropriate if I went to my own…" uttered Hephaestion.

"Nonsense" cut the King without looking at his friend. "Evando have a meal brought for the Captain as well."

"NO" whispered the young captain as he shook his head in disbelief, "I would do better to return to my…."

"I have heard enough!" snapped Alexander but quickly regained his poise as he dismissed the remaining pages. He turned to finally look at his friend, "Hephaestion… please…"

As soon as the room was cleared of servants, the King shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh, "Phai" Alexander paused holding the gaze of his friend, "Please let me do this for you. All day you have been pulled by your duties. You must allow yourself some time to rest… indulge me this once."

"Alexander" replied the Captain as he held his eyes on his friend, "You cannot bestow upon me special favors when there are others who are more…"

"Am I not allowed to care for my men." Smiled the King, "Especially one who has proven to be the hero of the day."

"I am no hero Alexander." mumbled Hephaestion keeping his rising temper at bay, "I did only what was necessary."

"Of course Phai" as Alexander took a step towards his friend and placed both hands on Hephaestion's shoulder, "And I seek to reward you for your efforts". He then slid a hand around his friend's neck and pulled in. Alexander parted his dry lips as he felt the warm breath of his lover. He then dipped his head in and kissed him gently. The young captain immediately lost all sense of resistance. The feel of Alexander's touch as his hands roamed upon his back and down his waist brought calmness to the Captain as he felt himself relaxing and his tension melt away. He was no longer a captain, or a soldier of the King's army; he was a boy of Mieza loved by his best friend. As Alexander held him tighter, the kiss deepened and the passion inflamed their bodies. "Let me take care of you Phai!" murmured the King as he slowly released his grip and eased back to look into the glorious blue eyes, "Allow me to do this small thing."

Hephaestion was a lost for words. He was still reeling from the kiss. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the boy who promised to love him for eternity. How was he to deny the man before him anything when he himself would sacrifice his own life without question. Hephaestion let out a short frustrated grunt seeing no point to argue. "Very well Alexander."

Pleased with his small victory, the King embraced his friend and whispered, as hot breath tickled down his friend's ear, "I want you to rest and regain your energy. Save yourself for tonight." He then turned and took another kiss from his friend. The Captain gasped at the intense pleasure burning through his body. He needed this moment with Alexander, he longed for this time alone with his lover. Five days had been far too long to be away from his friend. A jolt of pure sensation radiated throughout Hephaestion as he found himself rejuvenated with energy. He could feel the lower region of his body throb with a need of carnal pleasure. He let out a moan that growled low in his throat. The Captain pulled his lover in quickly, furious and determined. He days of separation and loneliness engulfed his senses. Then suddenly the knowledge of King's council came to the forefront of his mind. Once again duty called and their time would once more be cut short. "Alexan…." As he found his voice, "Your commanders await for you."

"To Hades with them!" growled the King, "All day I have been dictated by the needs of Parmenion and his son. They shall wait!"

The Captain took a step back to allot some small distance and to create a space to catch his breath, "But the rebels who threaten this army and Memnon's assassins will not!"

"Aggh!" rebuffed the King in total frustration, "When will these interruptions end! I have missed you!" He reached out to embrace his friend.

Hephaestion unable to face the anguish that enveloped his friend's face fell into Alexander's hold. He crashed his lips against his lover's. The kiss quickly went from fierce to consuming, Alexander moaned wholly against his will. But now was not the time, once again. Realizing this fact, the Captain skittered in his breath as he slowly regained his composure and regretfully pulled away gently. With a foolish grin that curved on his face he looked at his lover, "There will be more time for us later. But in the interim, Alexander, duties calls."

The King opened his mouth to argue, but he was cut off with a hand to his chest. "If your true intentions are for me to rest, then you must go" softly directed Hephaestion, but in a dangerous tone that Alexander knew to mean, he was to concede or find himself on the floor with a fist to his face. Hephaestion's exhaustion was taking hold of his body and there was no doubt, his friend was in need of some well deserved rest.

"As you wish!" smirked the King who then took a step back, "You will eat" spoke Alexander in a hard and commanding voice, "Then you will rest here!"

"Will you lullaby me like my mother?" gruffed Hephaestion

"On the contrary, I will flog you like your father should you fail to stay here tonight."

"You are hardly my father!"

"True, but I am your King!"

Hephaestion quickly looked up at his lover. He was astonished at Alexander's exertion of his own power to dictate his behavior. Alexander's warning was clear in his tone and expression. The Captain gave a mocking bow, "Yes Sire!"

"Hephaestion you are insufferable!" He then turned around and walked away. Cursing on his breath, the King strode out from his tent. He then stopped halfway across the yard and turned back towards his pavilion. He then signaled for two guards following him, "Be sure that nobody disturbs Captain Amyntor" he ordered, "I want him to rest."

00000000

_Later that Night,_

"Where is he?" screamed the King as he stormed out of his tent and grabbed the collar of one of the guards posted outside.

"Who Sire?" stuttered the young recruit bewildered.

"Captain Amyntor! Where is he?"

"My King, I have not seen… we have just arrived for our duty. We were not told" quickly explained the guard as he directed to the other three men standing next to him. "We had no knowledge the Captain was in your tent."

"Do you mean to tell me that Captain Amyntor is missing?" hissed the King as he yanked the recruit in, "You are useless." Then threw the guard hard to the ground. "Bring me the guards you replaced…. NOW!"

_TBC_

Big thanks to Stella my Beta!

Hi All! Hmm I left quite a cliffhanger? Well its because I have decided to incorporate some reader participation. Should we continue with this first story and see where this adventure takes us or do we end it in the next 5 or so paragraphs and move on to the next installment of this series were we find our lovers in Egypt...?? So what does everyone think? The next move is yours! Take Care!


End file.
